ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hexahog (episode)
Story Sonic is running across an open plain, running through a loop-de-loop. He comes to a ledge, and jumps, falling down several stories. Sonic: Whoo hoo! (Sonic then curls up into a ball, and rolls down the wall, and rolls to the ground. He then opens up, continuing to run. He then increases speed, causing a sonic boom as he runs out of sight.) Sometime later, Sonic comes across the debris of a fallen capsule. Sonic: Whoa! I wonder what fell. Probably Eggman’s doing. (He then finds an arm sticking out of the debris, with a green watch on the wrist.) Poor guy. Better get him out. (Sonic goes in, and pulls on the arm, one hand grabbing on the wrist. It glows yellow, and he then hears a groan.) He’s alive?! (Sonic lifts through the debris, and finds John unconscious. He picks him up, and carries him out, putting him down. John then stirs, waking up.) John: Ugh. What happened? Sonic: You were in that rubble. Surprising that you’re alive. John: I’ve been in worse, I think. Who are you? Sonic: I’m Sonic. Sonic the Hexahog. John: Where am I? Sonic: Right outside Green Hill Zone. John: I mean, what planet? Sonic: Mobius. Are you not from around here? John: No. I came to this system hunting down Eggman. Sonic: So he left the planet. What did he do this time? John: He helped orchestrate a massive intergalactic war, and is the only surviving leader. Sonic: Well, as soon as he comes back down, I’ll take him out, just like I always do. John: Sounds like he’s from here. (Gets up.) You have a place where we can go to rest or something? Sonic: Well, there is Tails’ workshop in the Mystic Ruins. It’s not that far. Come on! (Sonic then dashes off, out of sight in seconds.) John: Sonic. Of course. Celerrimus! (John’s body glows with mana, and he runs off, leaving mana after images as he runs off.) End Scene John is running fast, through a field of green hills. He runs through a loop-de-loop, and is launched into the air. He lands, and keeps his speed. He eventually catches up to Sonic, who was running backwards. Sonic: So you can keep up. I’m impressed. John: I get things done. (Then, round, short robots with Eggman’s faces appear in their path.) Look out! (John uses his mana to launch himself into the air, as Sonic turns and curls up, rolling through and destroying an Eggbot.) Sonic: About time. I was starting to get bored. John lands, firing several mana blasts, destroying the robots. Sonic runs and jumps, curling up as he rams and destroys the Eggbots, continuing forward as he goes. John uses his mana to propel himself forward, forming a mana shield that he uses to ram the Eggbots. He then lowers it, as he fires mana disks back behind him, destroying the Eggbots preparing to fire blasters. John continues running after Sonic, when a humanoid water creature appears, swinging its fist at him. John blasts the arm with mana, which it absorbs, growing in size. John is punched, and knocked back. John: Oof! What the? (He gets a better look, seeing the water creature has big green eyes, and its brain is visible. It has an elongated head going back, as well as two water growths going back behind it.) The water creature charges forward, and John forms a mana shield. The creature grabs the shield, and absorbs the mana, its body glowing and it slightly growing in size. It then stretches its arm, going to strike John. John jumps and dodges to the side, as it morphs into a puddle of water, which jumps off the ground at him. John blasts it with mana to knock it down, but it absorbs it, regaining its humanoid form. Sonic then comes running in, curling up and ramming through it, turning it into a puddle. Sonic: You okay? John: Yeah. Better. That thing came out of nowhere. Sonic: Probably another of Eggman’s creatures. I don’t give it much thought. (Then, the water creature reforms, and stretches its arm. It grabs John’s left arm, enveloping it.) John: Let go! (Sonic spins, kicking and splattering the arm, severing it. The water creature retracts it, as a puddle hits the ground.) Thanks. Omnitrix: (In John’s Voice) Unknown DNA sample. Activating capture mode. (The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam at the small puddle left behind, scanning it.) Capture complete. John: This thing still works? I thought Eggman locked it. (He activates the Omnitrix, and a hologram of Sonic appears.) Sweet. (He slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Sonic’s form, with green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.) Sonic: Whoa! You’re, me. Sonic Boom: You’re you. I am now, Sonic Boom! Sonic Boom dashes forward, curling up and ramming the water creature. It reforms, when Sonic and Sonic Boom attack it one after the other, it unable to keep a constant form. It eventually turns into a puddle of water, and skids across the ground. It then disappears from sight. Sonic Boom: What was that thing? Sonic: Who cares? We kicked its butt! Come on! Since you’re me, you can keep up! (Sonic dashes off, and Sonic Boom sighs. He then dashes off after him.) End Scene Sonic and Sonic Boom arrive at the Mystic Ruins, an open canyon area. They see a small metal shack up a series of stairs on a hill, and they run up the stairs. Sonic Boom reverts. John: Is this it? Sonic: Yep. Personally, I don’t get the whole, “settling down in a structure” thing. I prefer the wide open spaces, where I can run wild and free. John: I get what you mean. When I transformed into your species, I got your personality with it as well, so I could feel that. Sonic: Okay. You are officially cool. Female Voice: SONIC! (Then, a pink hexahog jumps onto Sonic, clinging to him. She is wearing a red dress, and her spikes are styled down, with a piece of fur sticking out in front like hair.) I finally caught you! Sonic: Amy! Get off! Amy: Not until you agree to marry me! John: Am I invited to the wedding? Amy: Huh? Who are you? John: John Smith. Sonic here saved me. Amy: Of course he did! John: How about we do this inside? I need something to eat. Amy: Oh, sure. (Gets off of Sonic, still holding his arm. She drags Sonic inside, as John follows.) Inside is a yellow fox alien standing on two legs, and two tails. He has gloves and shoes on. He has a few strands of fur sticking out like hair. Next to him is a red rodent looking alien, on two legs. His fur goes down his head, looking like dreadlocks. He has a white smile looking birthmark on his chest close to his neck. He’s wearing gloves and shoes, but unlike the others, his hands are big, with two spikes sticking out of each hand. There is a cream colored rabbit with streaks of orange standing, wearing an orange dress. She has orange and yellow shoes, and is wearing gloves. Flying next to her head is a small blue creature, with a round body and tear shape head, with a yellow sphere floating over it. It is also wearing a red bow tie. Rabbit: Hello Mr. Sonic. Oh! Hello mister! How are you? I am Cream, and this is my friend Cheese. Cheese: (The blue creature) Chao Chao! John: Uh, hello. My name is John. It is nice to meet you. Fox: I’m Tails, and this (referring to the red rodent) is Knuckles. John: Tails and Knuckles. Seems a little obvious. Knuckles: You got a problem with that? John: No, I’m good. Omnitrix: Unknown DNA detected. Activating capture mode. (The Omnitrix then releases several yellow beams of light, hitting Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese.) Cream: Ah! What is that?! John: Don’t worry. It’s harmless. (The beams fade from most of them, except Cheese.) Omnitrix: DNA already in Omnitrix. (The beam then fades, and Cheese flies over, confused.) John: Already in here? (John activates the Omnitrix, revealing the hologram of Tails.) Tails: What is that? It seems very high tech. John: It’s called the Omnitrix. It was created to store the DNA of every species in the galaxy, and maybe the universe. Now, (turns the dial, revealing the hologram of Knuckles) I can transform into your guys’ species. Amy: Wow! That is cool! Does that mean you can turn into a Sonic look-alike? John: Yep. (Turns the dial, showing Cream’s hologram.) Eggman put something on here, so I can’t use any of my other forms. (He turns the dial again, and it shows the water creature.) Is this what it qualified as, Cheese’s species? Cream: He is a Chao, and a well mannered one as well. Knuckles: That creature! That’s the thing that destroyed the Master Emerald! Sonic: Some guardian you turned out to be. Knuckles: Shut it, Sonic! It came out of nowhere, and now the shards are scattered everywhere! John: Master Emerald? Knuckles: It’s a powerful gem that has control over the Chaos Emeralds. John: Chaos Emeralds? Tails: You don’t know? The Chaos Emeralds are a group of seven gems with unlimited power. John: So the Master Emerald is stronger than them. Tails: Pretty much. I actually have a Chaos Emerald here. (Tails goes into a cabinet, pulling out a metal box.) Sonic: You found a Chaos Emerald? Tails: Yep. I found it by chance on a test flight. Here, take a look. (He opens the box, revealing a yellow diamond looking gem, as big as John’s hand. He steps back, with a shocked expression.) What’s wrong? John: The mana it’s releasing. Tails: Mana? This is Chaos Energy. The Emeralds have the power of chaos in them. John: I’m not from this planet. Where I’m from, mana is considered life energy. (He squeezes his hand, which glows in green mana.) Amy: Whoa! John: But that energy feels familiar. Like the mana feeling from Hex’s dark magic. Maybe this is what it is, Chaos Mana. Cheese: Chao Chao! (Cheese flies over, attracted to the energy.) Cream: (Chuckles) It looks like Cheese likes you. Tails: Why would a creature like that destroy the Master Emerald? Sonic: Eggman probably sent it. He’s back. Amy: Aw! I thought we got rid of him! John: He left you and came to bother me. I chased him back here. Knuckles: We’re wasting time! I need to find the pieces of the Master Emerald now! (Knuckles then runs out the door.) Tails: If Eggman is back, then he’s most likely going after the Emeralds! Sonic: Then let’s beat him to the punch! Let’s go! (Sonic runs out the door, and Tails runs after him. John goes out the door as well, seeing Tails spinning his tails, flying through the air after Sonic.) John: Whoa. Amy: Well, this has been fun, and I’ll keep an eye out for Eggman. But I need to get back home, to Station Square. John: Where’s that? Amy: See the train station? Just take the train, and you can get there with ease. You coming Cream? Cream: Uh, I want to take Mr. John here somewhere first. Amy: Okay. Just be careful. John: You have nothing to worry about. I’ll be with her. Amy: Alright. See you later. (Amy walks down the stairs.) John: Now then, where are we going, Ms. Cream? Cream: (Chuckles) It’s a secret. Cheese: Chao Chao! Characters *John Smith *Sonic the Hexahog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Cream *Cheese Villains *Eggbots *Water Monster Aliens *Sonic Boom (first appearance) Aliens Unlocked *Water Monster's form *Tails' form *Knuckles' form *Cream's form Trivia *This episode reveals that the this saga is based off Sonic Adventure. *It's revealed that the Omnitrix can still scan and access new alien forms. *The "Dark Magic" Hex and Charmcaster used previously is now officially known as chaos mana. **Those two using chaos mana was a set up for this arc. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc